Beverages are an important part of the lives of all humans. Since the beginning of the human race, humans have been consuming beverages (e.g. water, juices, and alcohol) for sustenance and enjoyment. Over time, beverages have been crafted and developed tailored to the tastes and nutritional requirements of a given society. Along with the development of beverages, consumption habits and preferences have been cultivated specific to different beverages. For example, the alcoholic beverage Vodka was developed in Northern and Eastern Europe over more than a thousand years. Many varieties of Vodka are consumed at a relatively cold temperature. In fact, may Vodkas must be consumed at around 10 degrees Celsius in order for the consumer to enjoy the full taste of the spirit and aroma. It can be difficult in a social setting (e.g. a drinking establishment such as a bar) to maintain Vodka (and other beverages) at its ideal serving temperature for a reasonable amount of time. For example, if a group of patrons at a bar purchase a bottle of Vodka to be enjoyed over a couple of hours at their table, it may be difficult for the patrons to enjoy the full taste of the Vodka due to their inability to maintain the Vodka in the bottle at the critical temperature of 10 degrees Celsius.